This invention relates to a fuel combustor, more particularly to a torch tip, and specifically to a hand held torch tip.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,395 to Alex F. WORMSER describes a torch disclosed as capable of supplying much higher velocity gases than conventional torches, resulting in higher heating effectiveness than prior torches using the same fuel and oxidizer. This torch utilizes a vortex generator for supplying swirling gases to the combustion chamber.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a torch tip capable of outperforming one utilizing a vortex generator, as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,395, without the necessity of swirling the gases and which utilizes only the energy in the fuel gas and the heat of the flame.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a torch tip which will work at any pressure range. It is a still further object of the invention to utilize the heat of the flame to assist the expansion and mixing of the fuel gas and oxidizing gas so as to effect more complete combustion and greater heat output.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide enhancement means wherever a flame is employed, as in stove burners, furnace burners, heaters and torches, i.e., in combustion devices generally.